Computer predictive models have been used for many years in a diverse number of areas, such as in the financial industry. The computer predictive models provide an automated or semi-automated mechanism for determining whether suspicious activity, such as credit card fraud, may have occurred. However, current systems have difficulty in determining how to address activity that has been deemed suspicious or fraudulent.